Forum:Parlement
---- Recent aangenomen: * Naamsverandering Oost-Libertas * Staatshervorming * Afschaffing Adel * Hereniging met Newport * Modernisering leger * Vernieuwen Politiekorps (nog niet uitgevoerd) * Oprichten Federale Inlichtingendienst ---- Recent verworpen: * Oprichting Nationale Bank ---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Vernieuwing Politiekorps Het politiekorps is dringend aan vernieuwing toe, zo is de hoofdcommisaris Maarten zo inactief als wat. Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:02 (UTC) * 8 jun 2009 18:12 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:02 (UTC) * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) jonges neem t niet zo serieus :P * ... Tegen *... Neutraal * ben wel voor. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:32 (UTC) *: Maar? --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) *:: Greenday als ondercommisaris... Ik weet niet.. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) *::: Ben dat al een jaar... ;) Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) *::::Tis ook maar 'n grapje ;) Ik ben voor! --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) *:::::GD2 roept Nikolai snel terug :P Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) *::::::Mss kan de corrup... Nýttfróner* staat wel een kleine drugshand.. bijdrage leveren aan Nikolai :P --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Commentaar *Indien dit voorstel goedgekeurd wordt, zou ik graag als ondercommisaris de inactieven (Martijn en Maarten) vervangen door twee (mss meer?) actieve gebruikers (als ze akkoord zijn nat. :P) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:19 (UTC) , Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) Afschaffen brandweer Schaf die brandweer toch ad, inactief, heeft nooit goed gewerkt, het sjabloon wordt eerder als grap gebruikt,... Elke gebruiker hoort trouwens te bemiddelen tijdens conflicten ;) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) * 9 jun 2009 16:29 (UTC) Ik denk dat de pagina brand van libertas of zo moet worden gebruikt als een pagina die echt de brandweer beschrijft * 10 jun 2009 12:59 (UTC) (ik steun Jillis' voorstel) *... Tegen * --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:31 (UTC) * . Het sjabloontje is zeker niet zeer gunstig, maar we kunnen het netzoals dat legergedoe van Libertas maken. De pagina hoeft absoluut niet weg en de brandweer afschaffen lijkt me helemaal geen slim idee. Laten we alles vanaf nu dan uitbranden? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) * , zie commentaar. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:42 (UTC) * , een grapje als het even kan, daar genieten we toch van ? Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:42 (UTC) Neutraal *... Commentaar * Jillids, Greenday2. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:10 (UTC) :Aesopos en Ben worden gevraagd om te gaan stemmen. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::Ben is cranck. --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:40 (UTC) :::Bucu waar stem je tegen als je voor mijn idee bent ? 11 jun 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::::Jij schreef toch dat je de brandweer niet weg wil, alleen dat je het sjabloon weg wil. Dan stem ik tegen afschaffing van de brandweer. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 16:15 (UTC) --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:26 (UTC) Oprichten Federale Inlichtingendienst # Het verrichten van onderzoek naar organisaties en personen die aanleiding geven tot het ernstige vermoeden dat zij een gevaar vormen voor de democratische rechtsorde, de veiligheid van de staat of voor andere gewichtige belangen van de staat; # het verrichten van veiligheidsonderzoeken naar kandidaten voor vertrouwensfuncties (deze taak is apart uitgewerkt in de Wet veiligheidsonderzoeken); # het bevorderen van beveiligingsmaatregelen, waaronder maatregelen ter beveiliging van die onderdelen van overheid en bedrijfsleven die van vitaal belang zijn voor de instandhouding van het maatschappelijk leven; # het verrichten van onderzoek naar andere landen Voor # --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) # 9 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) (ik bied mij aan als directeur) #* O,o! :P --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:22 (UTC) # Greenday2 9 jun 2009 17:23 (UTC) # --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) (als ik tegen stem wordt er direct een onderzoek ingesteld anders!) # - 10 jun 2009 11:20 (UTC) (de beslissende stem :p en als minister van defensie stel ik Dimitri hr. Neyt aan als hoofd van de Federale Inlichtingen dienst) #: Dankuwel, collega-minister! 10 jun 2009 11:28 (UTC) # ... Tegen Neutraal Commentaar Uitbreiding voor puntje vier: in samenwerking met dat land. (ik wil geen VS omstanden hebben hier) --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) :Hahahaha --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) ::Dat is hetzelfde als: "Ga je ook met de persoon in kwestie samenwerken, die juist een bedreiging vormt". Gaat niet werken dus. --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::Bijv. de maffiabaas, denk je dat die mee gaat werken? Hetzelfde geldt voor de landen. Geen zorgen, alle dossiers blijven geheim (A) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::Dat was waar ik bang voor was.. .--OuWTB 9 jun 2009 17:30 (UTC) 56 % van de stemgerechtigde stemde en 100 % was voor 10 jun 2009 11:20 (UTC) Eerste Minister In de staatshervorming wordt de functie van Eerste Minister niet vermeld, en is er alleen een parlementsvoorzitter. Bij nader inzien wil ik daar opnieuw Eerste Minister van maken. De rest zou hetzelfde blijven. We veranderen alleen de naam naar de oorspronkelijke: EM. Voor # 10 jun 2009 12:15 (UTC) # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:05 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) (als die andere naam ook officieel blijft) # 10 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) ik weet niet weet een EM doet en het interesseert me ook niet. Daarom hou ik me afzijdig hiervan. #* Samen met de gekozen president het kabinet samenstellen bijv, zie het plaatje bij het artikel over de staatshervorming. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:12 (UTC) # ... Tegen Nieuwe wet betreft bescherming dieren Het doden of gevangen nemen van beschermde dieren zonder UITERLIJKE toestemming van de overheid is strafbaar, hierop staan boetes die oplopen tot €500.000, dit bedrag gaat naar het Wereld Natuur Fonds. Ook dierentuinen wordt verboden zeldzame dieren tentoon te spreiden, tenzij uiterlijke toestemming van de overheid. ref:Zie Rode Lijst voor een overzicht van beschermde dieren. Voor # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) (wel slecht uitgewerkt over wat nu precies mishandeling inhoudt) # 10 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) mishandeling is gewoon onwel behandelen, dat lijkt me duidelijk #:Definieer onwel behandelen. --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) #:: Slaan, neerschieten, steken met een mes, erover heen pissen, ermee gooien, erop gaan staan, swaffelen :p, etc. --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:37 (UTC) #::: Pff.. --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:40 (UTC) #::::Oeps vergeten te ondertekenen :) 10 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) # 11 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) # ... --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) Tegen # ... Neutraal # .. Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie Ik wil de Rode Lijst laten opnemen als een overheidsorganisatie. Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) # --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) (absoluut! goed werk grænn dagur tvær!) # 10 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) # 11 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) # ... Tegen #... Neutraal # Vraag me niet waarom een lijst een overheidsorganisatie zou moeten zijn... 11 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) #* Omdat het dat in het echt ook is :P Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:03 (UTC) #*: Oké dan :) Vergeet ook niet onderaan te stemmen president! 11 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) #... --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:13 (UTC) Nationale Gendarmerie Aangezien er nogal verdeelde meningen waren over een oprichting van de Nationale Gendarmerie is het denk ik handig om maar even een stemming te houden :). 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) Voor # 11 jun 2009 07:24 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 12:57 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:51 (UTC) kan nog altijd afgeschafd worden # ... Neutraal # # , de vraag is steeds, wie gaat dat bemannen (of bevrouwen, sorry) Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:43 (UTC) Tegen #Greenday2 11 jun 2009 13:50 (UTC) # Ik vind het niet zo nodig. Als ik even profetisch mag doen: binnenkort ligt ons hele politie-rechts-militair systeem weer lam door de veelheid aan organisaties. Nu is het goed, meer is overbodig. 11 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) #... Rechtzetting: parlementsverkiezingen Er is een foutje in de een onderdeel van de staatshervorming gekropen. Er moet staan dat iedere burger maximaal zes stemmen uit mag brengen in de parlementsverkiezingen en maximaal één stem per kandidaat: anders verkiest iedereen zichzelf. Het is banaliteit, maar ik wil dit graag democratisch rechtzetten. Voor # 11 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) # --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) # Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) # Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:44 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:27 (UTC) Vernieuwing Ysselaerden (http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bestuur#Het_Zwarte_Schaap) Tijd voor Skeend om erbij te horen. Voor * --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:48 (UTC) * --Lars Washington 12 jun 2009 08:45 (UTC) Neutraal Tegen * --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) dit moet lokaal, niet landelijk beslist worden middels een referendum werk het onder opnieuw uit *:OWTB heeft gelijk. Dat is iets dat lokaal gedaan moet worden. 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) *: bwc) In ieder geval is Esdoornheuvels er ook gedeeltelijk bij betrokken. Maar ik vind het ok als je nog een poll houdt in Skeend. Anders heb je die discussie nog altijd. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) *::Moet ik een referendum houden? --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 15:55 (UTC) *:::Referenda staan niet beschreven in de grondwet dus die zullen niks uithalen. Ik denk dat je er het meeste aan hebt om gewoon mee te doen aan de discussie. Een plaastelijke peiling kan natuurlijk altijd. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:58 (UTC) *::::Plaatselijke peiling = plaatselijke referendum (zo leerden wij bij maw) --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:00 (UTC) *::::: Opiniepeiling* vs. Referendum (volksraadpleging). --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 16:01 (UTC) *::::::Wie heeft er hier nu maw è. --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:04 (UTC) *:::::::Maatschappijleer? Krijg je pas in de 5e. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 16:05 (UTC) *:::::::: :S Nee, wij hebben nu al maotsjappielieër (verplicht -> maat) en maotsjappieweitesjep (keuzevak -> maw) --OuWTB 11 jun 2009 16:09 (UTC) *... Commentaar Gelieve iedereen te stemmen óf te discussiëren (F:B). De Skeenders kraken in feite het hele plan af omdat ze 1 punt (van de 5) niet goed vinden, maar in plaats van de discussie te beginnen om de ander ervan te overtuigen dat dat puntje veranderd moet worden begint men zich weer af te zonderen. Alsjeblieft, lees het hele plan door en beoordeel ook de andere punten voordat je met vooroordelen komt. --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 14:35 (UTC) :Ko. --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 14:36 (UTC)